Various Video Title Cards
This page details the title cards that appear on various home media releases. 1985-2005 The Amazing Adventures of Mr Bean.PNG Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 15.55.12.png The Best of THomas the TAnk Engine and Friends.PNG Magic Roundabout Volume 1.PNG The Gingerbread Man Volume One.JPG The Terrible Tales of Mr Bean.PNG The Merry Mishaps of Mr BEan.PNG Old Bear and Other Stories.PNG Little Bear Lost and Other Stories.JPG Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.16.20.png Tots TV Windy Day and Other Stories.JPG Kittens and Other Stories.JPG Title Card Bumper.png Sing Along Songs From the Hunchback of Notre Dame.JPG Chases RAces and Runaways.PNG My Bumper Christmas Sooty title card.png Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 15.55.59.png Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 15.56.21.png Rugrats Chuckie the Brave.JPG Happy Holidays.PNG Rescues on the Railways.PNG Bob the Builder Bob's White Christmas.JPG Bob the Builder Mucky Muck.JPG Bob the Builder Scarecrow Dizzy Woolworths.JPG The Lampies Captain Who and Other Stories.JPG Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue.JPG Blue's Clues Blue's Discoveries.JPG Kipper The Robot.JPG Bob the Builder Bob's Winning Team.JPG 100 Favourite Nursery Rhymes and Songs.JPG Christmas Children's Favourites Tape 1.JPG Christmas Children's Favourites Tape 2.JPG Bob the Builder The Great Race.JPG Bob the Builder Scoop the Disco Digger.JPG Elvis: The Lost Performances title card .jpg Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday title card .png Bumper: On a black background, the name of the program on the tape in white fades in. Variants: *Mr. Bean Videos (VCI/Thames Video): On a solid colored background (either purple, green, blue, or red), we see the title in a white font. *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Videos (VCI): TBA **Chases, Races, and Runaways: On a purple background, we see the logo of the TV show of the same name above the video's title in gold. **Rescues on the Railways: On a sky blue background with a field and a track, we see the logo of the TV show of the same name above the video's title in yellow with the purple outline. **Happy Holidays: On an beach background, we see the logo of the TV show of the same name above the video's title in red with a white outline. **The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: On a sky background with a cliff on the left, we see Thomas smiling and staring at us. In front of him and on the bottom is the video's title, in the respective Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends font, and in a goldish/yellowish color. *Blue's Clues Videos (Paramount): On a white background, we see the Blue's Clues logo and the title of the video below in blue. *Nickelodeon Videos (Paramount, 1997-2000): A still screenshot from the program (tinted in purple) spins in with its title in yellow, the video's title appears in cyan and then fades out and the screenshot spins out. *Old Bear Videos (Pickwick): On a black background, we see the title in white Helvetica font. *Elvis: The Lost Performances (MGM/Turner, USA): TBA *Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas (Disney/Buena Vista, USA): TBA *Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween (Disney/Buena Vista, USA): TBA *Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday (Disney/Buena Vista, USA): TBA FX/SFX: Usually a simple fade-in. Music/Sounds: Usually none or the opening theme of the video. Availability: Appears on many, many videocassettes released in every country, mainly the United States and United Kingdom. Scare Factor: None to minimal. Category:Title Cards Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki